Memory safety is the most effective countermeasure against attacks which are based on memory vulnerabilities (buffer overflows, return-oriented programming (ROP) attacks, etc.) Whereas most modern languages like Java are memory safe, for C and C++, these mechanisms must be retrofitted. The most prominent approach is the use of so-called fat pointers. Fat pointers come with a lower and upper bound of the referenced data structure as meta data, thus tripling the size of a pointer. As the overhead associated with handling fat pointers is usually prohibitive for the use of the countermeasure, low-fat pointers were developed (see G. J. Duck and R. H. C. Yap, “Heap Bounds Protection with Low Fat Pointers,” in Proceedings of the 25th International Conference on Compiler Construction, Barcelona, Spain, 2016.)